Ever After Story
by white epitome
Summary: All good kings need a lovely queen. Too bad the lady whom Roy has set his eyes on doesn't want to have anything to do with him. RoyAi EdWin AU
1. Ever After Story Chapter 1

**Note**: I can't believe that I was able to post a fanfic within the deadline that I gave myself. This calls for a celebration!

**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

Once upon a time when fairy tales and legends were still famous and when high-tech gadgets were still overshadowed by alchemy, there stood a kingdom known as Armestris. This kingdom was famous for its beauty and splendor, for its wealth and power and mostly for the story of the people who lived in it.

Many generations of kings ruled Armestris and it's true that only a few of them were really qualified to handle the job.

Okay, so there were some exceptions but the only reason why they were called great was the fact that the people under their rule were cleverer and more hardworking than them.

This land was aided by the power of alchemy, which is a helpful yet dangerous art of science. Its capacity depended on the beholder; they could use it either for their own sake or for the sake of others.

Ironically, alchemy was also the reason why Armestris hadn't been safe from some traumatic problems like civil wars.

Well, we don't have to discuss the history and troubles of Armestris further because it is none of our concern.

The war mentioned above was the problem of the heir to Armestris' throne – Prince Roy Mustang.

The youngest and the only son among the four children of the deceased King Mustang, Roy began to reign the kingdom at the age of twenty just minutes after his father died.

Since he was the only son and all his sisters were already married and living in other kingdoms, there hadn't been any objection from the people about him being their next king.

Their newest ruler, according to them, was worthy of the throne. After all, he was not known not only for his looks and position but also for being the famous Flame Alchemist.

Over the past few years, the prince handled the kingdom well. But just like the other typical fairy tales that we know, he and his kingdom would have to face one big problem.

* * *

**Ever After Story  
****Chapter** **1  
**_by white epitome _

* * *

"Ah, yes…" He gently whispered. Now was the time when he was free from all of the tiring work that he had to deal all by himself. He truly anticipated this hour of the day wherein all he had to do was relax and enjoy.

It was really comforting; he was isolated from the irritating noises that he kept on hearing every now and then.

There's no doubt that this had always been his favorite pastime…

Then again, he could sense something disturbing and it was starting to ruin the moment. In a blink of an eye, all his peaceful thoughts vanished as his eyes drifted upon the blinding light.

"Your majesty!"

An old maiden stood before him with her head bowed slightly. Her face was a bit grumpy because of the fact that she had been trying to wake the man on the bed for like, a century already. "I apologize from my intrusion, but I was ordered to wake you up as early as possible."

The man annoyingly covered himself with the comforter to avoid the servant and the sunlight that was streaming from the window.

Hell, he was in the middle of his desirable dreams when he was interrupted by a stupid order from a maid who has no right to command anything to him in the first place.

He was the one who implemented the rules and regulations here; no one else but him.

Over the past few years, the prince had been used to the fact that he was the most important human being in Armestris. Every word he uttered was law, every ground he walked on was worshipped and everyone bowed down to his feet.

And this had always been the first scene every morning.

The old servant had no choice but to leave her master's room. She knew very well who the man she was dealing with. One tiny mistake could mean the end of her career. She bowed her head once again before scurrying out of the room.

The Prince of Armestris became satisfied upon hearing the soft thud of the door and the maid's fading footsteps.

He was about to resume his sleep and continue his dream of being with a beautiful woman when another voice interrupted the tranquility of the place.

"Wake up you sleepyhead!" The comforter was yanked away from him, exposing him to the sun's Ultraviolet rays as well as to the man who was in front of him. The cold wind coming from the opening started to chill and wake his body.

The man who was wearing glasses tried to pry him off the bed, only to find the prince sprawled on the floor.

"Hughes, you have ten seconds to leave this place."

"Aw, come on Roy! This day is very lovely and somewhat special! You shouldn't trap yourself in this room!"

Roy Mustang irritably sat on his bed. He knew very well that once this man wakes him up, he wouldn't have a chance to rest again.

Maes Hughes was the head of Armestris' army. Supposedly, his only task was to report and discuss the topics concerning his area. Little did Roy knew that his friend would also become his adviser, his messenger, his personal guard, his self-proclaimed photographer and even his alarm clock.

Without missing a beat, Hughes dramatically clapped his hands and a group of servants immediately entered the room, carrying a dozen of expensive clothes for the prince.

"What the…? Hughes, what is this crap all about? I don't need twenty servants to dress me up!" Roy disbelievingly shot a glare to his friend as the servants crowded into his room, waiting for any signal. He was scarcely wearing anything and his bare chest was visible to everyone in the room.

Obviously, the bespectacled man was the only one who could pester him without fear.

"Well as you can see Roy, I've already told you that this day is kind of special for you…and also for me because,"

There he goes again.

"I just got a new copy of my beloved Glacier's photograph, you see!" Maes pulled a picture from his pocket and smacked it several times.

"I couldn't wait to see and propose to her tonight! Hey you wanna see? Wanna see? C'mon, you know you want to! Just don't dare take her away from me!"

He was now gluing the picture to Roy's face, who on the other hand had no idea how to get out of his current situation.

He shoved the picture off his view and tried to demand an explanation to the intrusion of his rest in a serious tone. He damn well craved for privacy right now. He was still in his sleeping attire and several people were already in his bedroom without any permission from him. "Explain this to me now Hughes."

Sensing that the ruler of Armestris was not in a good mood, the military leader tried to go to the threshold of the prince's misery."Ok, ok I'll tell you but first I would like to apologize for disturbing your beauty sleep." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and read the message encrypted on the sheet. "Princess Elizabeth from the Aquroya kingdom would be arriving at any minute."

Roy cocked his eyebrow in disbelief. Was this a sort of surprise?

"So you invited a person without my permission and now you're preparing me for her arrival?" Roy asked slowly. "If that's the case, I would forgive you." He approvingly smirked. This day wouldn't be that bad after all. Women had always been his favorite subjects.

Maes interrupted, feeling the sudden change of atmosphere, "And someone's getting married." He professionally proclaimed with a large grin on his face.

The raven-haired prince remotely listened to the man before him while waving his hands to the servants to evacuate the room. "I supposed I know this 'someone' that you are referring to. Is he a relative of mine or a hardworking citizen of Armestris?" he apathetically questioned and saw that none of the servants left.

"Of course, you _know_ him very well your majesty." Hughes slowly and clearly emphasized his last words for the prince to understand.

"Well, I extend my heartfelt gratitude and best wishes for this man. You may serve and give what is right for him" He droopily answered and lay back on the mattress, pulling the thick blanket over him. "One more thing, make sure that the princess of Aquroya would feel at home here. Might as well prepare a fancy meal for the both of us."

The wide smile on the military officer's lips just grew larger. "In your case Roy, you're not just going to date her."

This time, Roy's eyebrow twitched. "And what exactly are you trying to imply?"

One by one, the faces of the maids in the room changed into an odd looking one like their husband just left them.

"Well, you should do this and that, here and there, over and under until you form something. In shooort… _You're_ getting married!"

* * *

The sun rose beautifully just like any other day in Armestris. It was still early but the villagers who were too busy buying and roaming around the stands and stores already packed the main town.

Hot steam of food floated in the air from the bakeries and eateries. Children of different ages began loitering around the street corners, either playing hide and seek or just doing pranks at anyone who trespasses in their territory.

It would just be an ordinary day for the town folks if the announcement from the newspapers and the gossip circulating the market hadn't reached their ears.

Their prince would be engaged soon and after a few more months, days or hours he would marry someone whom they would call their queen.

Some were glad, for they say that the time had come for the prince to have a change for the better of their kingdom. However, others say otherwise. According to them, the kingdom might face a crisis because of the change or the prince was still too young to get married.

But the decision was not in their hands.

"What the hell are you thinking! I am the one who is suppose to choose who I want to spend my life with!" the Flame Alchemist exasperatedly declared.

Fuming silently, he walked over the perfectly trimmed grass and searched for something to be sitting on.

"On the contrary Roy, if you would be the one to choose, every woman in this land would be addressed as queen," reasoned Hughes, who seemed to be enjoying the expression on the other man's face.

"I don't want to marry yet!" The prince's footsteps were getting heavier.

"That's the problem Roy. It may take a hundred years before you decide to have a wife," the Armestrian officer said with a chuckle.

"Are you contradicting my orders?" Roy retorted.

"No, of course not. Your uncle Bradley was the one who started this arranged marriage."

"King Bradley?" Roy stopped his tracks and sat on one of the palace's kiosks that were located in the garden.

"Yes, he would be spending dinner here tonight," Hughes shrugged at the prince's questioning look.

He knew perfectly that this creature had no intention of marrying any woman. Maybe just a simple concubine would be enough for him.

But because he was the prince of the kingdom, he had to get married soon and produce a legal heir for Armestris.

All of the citizens were concerned about his marriage.

The lively officer lowered his voice and for the first time looked sincere. "Your majesty, just settle down and accept what is good for you and your people."

Roy averted his pensive gaze from the man who was waiting for his answer.

It was not really a big issue for him; he just didn't want to be married at this time of his life. He could still handle the kingdom with cleverness and he still didn't need someone to bear him a child.

"I don't want to be married to a woman I've never seen or love." He reasoned while looking at the bunch of white wild flowers that was crawling on the ancient wall of the palace.

"There are kings who lived before you who never really loved their queens."

"Exclude me, I'm different from them."

Hughes had to laugh at the statement. He wondered if the man that he was talking to at the moment was just an imposter.

The prince was a well-known womanizer; he's just making an excuse to cancel the engagement.

Hughes adjusted his glasses and reached for the piece of paper in his pocket that he earlier presented to Roy.

He reread the message, thought that it was best to tell it again to the alchemist but to his dismay, he saw that the man he was talking to was already walking away from the garden grounds.

He didn't need to predict where the prince would go. He still had to mind other things like treating the burn that he just received when said alchemist incinerated the tiny paper in his hands.

* * *

The prince's job wasn't just about sitting on his royal chair and commanding the laws he made or listening to the problems and requests of the people in his court.

He also had to see, read and sign the papers of the transactions that were coming in and out of the country.

For further clarification, yes, it's called paperwork. The same thing that Roy described as the most detestable parchments he had ever seen.

He would always say that he was in the mood of lethargy, or even insulted the handwritings and the wrong grammars of the businessmen.

He would be seen working on them diligently for just an hour. In reality, he was just scanning and flipping the poor papers and signing them without even reading its contents.

And that was how the ruler of the greatest and most prestigious kingdom handled his responsibility.

There was a place especially dedicated to his most detestable parchments.

Located at the ground floor of the palace, near the throne room was the place wherein the prince could always be seen with his so-called subordinates. The room was spacious and had a typical office table in the middle of the area.

This was where the transaction papers were placed and signed by the ruler of Armestris. Before you could reach this table, there was a larger wooden desk before it that was made for his subordinates who helped and make sure that he was really doing the papers. Most of the time these men just loitered inside the room, telling stories and spending the time of their lives.

There was silence. It had been hours since someone had spoken in the group. Their eyes were all fixed at the man behind the towering bunch of papers, which he never even laid a single finger on since he entered the vicinity. Although they never spoke a word, their eyes were the ones who did the talking.

"The prince is getting married!" said the wide eyes of a not-so-fat-according-to-him man who was secretly munching bread as he quietly stood at the left side of the entrance.

"Yeah, everyone knows about that since the sun had risen. Better see the princess to know if she's my type." The lazy eyes of the man leaning on the right side of the entrance replied at the man opposite to him. An unlit cigarette was hanging from his mouth and he secretly wished that he would be allowed to use it here.

"Dream on Havoc! Even if you try desperately, she won't be yours even in your dreams!" The huge eyes taunted the lazy ones. "I know you've waited for this day haven't you? You want the prince to be taken already so that you will finally have a chance to hear the sweet word 'yes' from the women who once broke your heart because of the prince!"

"Shut up, fat ass! At least I can confess my feelings to the women I love, unlike you who talks about nothing but food!" the lazy eyes of the taller man were now having a glaring competition with the latter.

"What did you say!"

"Nothing!"

And it seemed like their eyes were already falling out from its sockets. This was their unique language, which was called the eye language. They proudly described it as more effective than hand or dog language.

Thankfully, the door that was carefully opened blocked the view of the two who were now throwing death glares at each other.

A gray-haired man who wore the same uniform like the two appeared and bowed in front of the prince's table.

"Your majesty, the guest has arrived." The man breathlessly proclaimed the announcement.

It took seconds before they heard a reply from behind the bunch of papers.

"Hm? Good, I want to see her. Thank you Falman." There was a tinge of enthusiasm in his voice.

Roy Mustang rose from his seat as he left a pink letter on his desk which all of the men immediately recognized as a love letter. Of course, meeting the princess didn't mean that the prince already agreed to the marriage.

The huge clock's hand at the room turned signaling that it was already six in the evening.

Before the prince could take a step out of the room, another man came rushing towards the area. He had an unfamiliar face, telling Roy that he was also a visitor in his kingdom.

"Your highness!" He was a young man, younger than any of them in the room. He wore big squared glasses and he was desperately in a hurry to deliver his message to the prince.

He knelt while panting heavily. "Your highness, Princess Riza is missing! I already looked for her all over the palace but I couldn't find her! Forgive me!"

The word 'what' was plastered on Roy's face. "And where do you think might she be?" he calmly yet somewhat urgently asked.

The lad was gasped for air but decided to continue anyway. "She could have trailed off in the forest."

"Forest? What will she be doing there at this hour?" The flame alchemist curiously questioned the man kneeling in front of him. He knew that the garden was the tourist site for the princesses and not the dark, gloomy forest.

"She loves the forest as well as hunting."

Hunting? The prince thought deeply. Princesses had distaste for hunting considering that it's a man's game and it might rip their elegance and beauty because of the dirty substances and the sticky sweat.

Now he was really curious on the real identity of his bride.

"Havoc, Breda, come with me. Falman prepare stallions. We shall search for the lady." He ordered.

"But your majesty, you can just wait here while we search for the princess." Falman proudly offered the option.

"No, it's getting late. I'll search for her." The majesty confidently opposed.

* * *

Darkness started to envelope them as they entered the woods. The only light that was visible was the tiny fire from the torch that each of the prince's subordinates (he liked calling them that way) was carrying and the glow of the full moon over them.

The black spiky-haired lad who reported the princess's disappearance joined their search party. Although the other men weren't paying attention to him, he introduced himself as Cain Fuery, the princess's sort of guard and helper.

Creepy sounds emanating from the distance sent shivers to the men as they began telling ghost stories to each other, which only succeeded in escalating their fear.

"…She went towards the river and saw a woman who wore a white garment and whose face was covered by her silky long black hair. The only visible part of her was a bloody eye."

"W-what happened next?"

"She screamed and ran for her life without realizing that she had seen her own reflection in the water."

The only thing that was left to do was to scream.

The noise and distraction made the Royal Highness angry so he ordered them to shut their mouths.

Hunting or going to the forest wasn't really one of his interests. One of his reasons was the fact that his sisters told him once that there were ghosts in the area and some of them were their friends.

They further threatened him that if he didn't agree to be their doll, they would send him to the dark gloomy forest and offer him to their ghost friends as a tribute of their friendship.

Being a good and innocent child, he believed them. The rest was history.

"C-can we go back now? Maybe the princess has already found her way back to the palace…" the heaviest man trembled in terror.

"But we can't just depart and leave the princess here!" forcefully argued the youngest though his wide eyes said otherwise.

"Yeah he's right," said Havoc, lighting his cigarette, unconcerned with the people around him.

"Don't worry, we will find her before the ghosts reach us." Falman impassively assured.

"B-but what if the ghosts find us first?"

"They won't," Roy infuriatingly replied to whoever said the last line.

"What if!"

"Are you really grown man or what!" His patience was evaporating. He, being a well-known alchemist never believed in ghosts like he used to when he was young.

He had nothing to be afraid of; his flames were more fearsome than anything.

Their horses went deeper into the forest and they use their verbal battles as an instrument to lessen their fears.

Suddenly an unexplained noise coming ahead of them interrupted and alerted their senses.

"Breda," Roy uninterestedly signaled his subordinate to lead the way and search for the source of the unfamiliar sound.

"W-why me?" Breda asked, now in the state of panic. His sweat began oozing from his forehead.

Full of hesitation, Breda followed his lord's order and lead his horse before them. How could he disagree with the prince who was already impatient and annoyed at their current situation?

They had been searching for the princess for hours and yet they hadn't found her.

What if she wasn't actually there? Surely Fuery would be responsible for this entire thing.

His heart throbbed as he realized that he was getting farther and farther from his comrades and his flambeau was now the only source of his light.

The high prehistoric trees created weird gestures around him, like they were laughing at him and their shadows were formed different silhouettes of monsters and ghosts in his imagination.

He stopped.

A creature hiding in the darkness was standing in front of him.

* * *

"He's taking too long," Fuery broke the silence. "What if he's already eaten by a ghost?"

The last statement earned him a hit from the raven-haired prince. "Idiot! Ghosts cannot eat people!"

"S-sorry! My mistake!"

For the first time in his life, Roy wondered how these people stepped on his palace and why did he suggest searching for the lady himself when he can spend his time with other women who were much worthy of his attention.

He decided that they would return once his subordinate comes back. He would just let Hughes handle the search brigade.

Speaking of Hughes, his friend was proposing to a woman at the moment when he should be here cleaning this mess up.

Before he could voice out his decision, a loud scream echoed in the area.

Roy Mustang immediately signaled the other three to move and see what was going on.

The dusk loomed over him as he was left alone and his soldiers obeyed his command. He prepared his stallion to follow them behind as his eyes carefully scanned every direction he took.

It was better for him to stay in the dark alone rather in the light with his companions, where he could be easily spotted.

Going into the forest at the middle of the night was a risk. It was the place and time wherein rebels and criminals plan and make their next move to their victims.

He gently kicked his horse to move, and listened intently to the sounds of his surrounding.

It was too palpable for him to notice that someone was gazing at him behind those silent trees and bushes.

His horse started to walk in a slow pace, sensing that the being was near from where he stood.

His iris looked behind his tracks and without realizing that he had let his guard down, the prince of Armestris was taken aback when a creature in front that he could tell was a wolf lunged and tackled him to the ground.

Seeing that his master fell from his back, the horse cowardly dashed off, leaving the human to dwell with the living thing all by himself.

The flame alchemist was able to snap his fingers and form a spark of flames to directly hit the filthy creature that tried to plant its teeth in his arms.

The creature jumped back and was burned, avoiding another attack from the man. It was cried out in pain, yet he could tell that it survived.

Roy Mustang tried to pick himself up, aware that another attack might soon follow. His clothes now had a stench of mud.

He decided that he had to finish this mess right away and take a bath as soon as he went back to his palace.

As he was about to shove himself to stand, someone thrust him back to the ground and pointed the sharp tip of a gun on his forehead. He thought that he had seen the golden moon but before he could react, his mind deduced that he wasn't seeing the celestial body…

Standing before him in obscurity, was a lone form of a person whose bronze orbs stared menacingly back at him.

And that was the start of their story_._

* * *

Until next chapter. Don't forget to review!


	2. Ever After Story Chapter 2

**Note**: After one year of not updating (and not writing a fanfic for that matter), I present to you -drumroll please- the second chapter of _Ever After Story_!

**Disclaimer****:** Fullmetal Alchemist isn't mine.

* * *

The servants cautiously prepared the warm foods on the table as the heir sat on his chair. Other people who were already seated stood and courteously bowed their heads before returning to their position as a sign of respect.

His guests were already starving for the fatty meal that was not yet served just because the significant persons that were expected to be at the dining table were not yet present.

"Your majesty, I believe that you have recently seen your betrothed?" King Bradley asked the prince in zest, breaking the silence of the dining room.

The other visitor opposite the man who wore an eye patch was Frank Archer -Bradley's right hand and the one who would start talk later.

Roy, who was slightly playing with his fork, tenuously stated, "Yes I did." He inwardly decided that what happened earlier that night would be better left unsaid.

This supper would be his formal meeting with the lady, whom his uncle and the other members of the court had arranged to be his queen.

And it would be better for him to meet her again this way to clearly judge her identity and his fate.

"Good," The older man delightfully nodded and took a bite at his steak.

The flame alchemist inwardly groaned. His uncle was desperately finding a way for him to finally settle down and was acting like his own father. All Roy wanted to do was rest since his eyes were beginning to close because of fatigue.

"Does the fact that this marriage agreement will divert my attention from my responsibilities ever cross your minds?"

"It's true, but you can't deny that you would have to deal with this sooner or later. You _have_ to produce an heir."

Nevertheless, all of them knew very well that the prince had the choice in the palm of his hands. Whatever his decision may be, it was final.

And it seemed like he had no allies to back him up about this kind of matter. Even if Maes Hughes were here, he too would not stop persuading him. He was glad that said officer was out of sight.

After a few moments of waiting, the door eventually swung open, signaling that the woman they were talking about had finally let her presence known.

She graciously stepped in, distracting the prince's attention from the conversation.

His jaw dropped open.

* * *

**Ever After Story  
****Chapter 2**

* * *

_As he was about to stand, someone pushed him back to the ground and pointed the sharp tip of a gun on his forehead. He thought that he had seen the golden moon but before he could react, his mind deduced that he wasn't seeing the celestial body… _

_Standing before him in obscurity, was a lone form of a person whose bronze orbs stared menacingly back at him._

_Roy had to smirk; so this person thought he could easily win over him and report the next day that the ruler of Armestris had been assassinated, nice news for the rebels who oppose his government._

_Still, they had to remember that they shouldn't get too close to him for they might get burned._

_He raised his hand at shoulder level, preparing his pyrotex glove as the being in front of him pushed the firearm harder beneath his bangs and cocked the gun, indicating that the first one to move would be the victor._

_Oh yes, he had to kill somebody again for his own sake. How many times did he have to do this? Countless times. _

_He wanted to learn alchemy to help others but he was wrong. He might be called selfish but he also had no choice._

_One, two…_

_But before they could budge to shed blood, a startled voice rang to cease them._

"_Princess Riza stop!" the spiky-haired lad carelessly drove his horse towards them, calling the human standing above the bemused prince._

_Princess Riza…?_

_Without further ado, the flame alchemist snapped his fingers._

_The branch of the nearest tree was coated with flames and lighted the surroundings. Although the streaks of light couldn't overcome the darkness completely, it still gave Roy the sight he wanted to see._

_There, his charcoaled orbs saw the outline of the defiant mortal. _

_She was without a doubt a woman; the russet colored attire that she wore clung tightly to her body, specifying a feminine form. Her face was faintly smudged and her flaxen tresses were roughly clipped behind her head, showing that the title addressed to her didn't quite fit her well._

_He hadn't recognized her easily because of the fact that his body already began to get heavy and ache for rest._

"_Princess Riza!" Fuery discharged himself from the stallion and ran helplessly._

_Princess Elizabeth 'Riza' Hawkeye turned towards the youth. As if she could read the lad's mind, she learned the identity of the man she tackled and withdrew her pistol from him. She exhaled in an unimpressed manner and stepped backward while putting her weapon back to its cradle. _

_The expression on her face remained blank and stoic._

"_Your highness," Fuery panted, grave exhaustion was painted on his face. "I introduce to you the beloved princess of Aquroya, Princess Elizabeth Hawkeye." _

"_Wonderful," the onyx haired prince said with a hint of sarcasm and dusted himself from the earth. His clothes were a bit dirty now and he already reeked of sweat. "Perhaps I should also introduce myself to the stunning lady before me-"_

"_Introducing yourself is not necessary, my majesty," The woman coolly stated, "Excuse me but I still have to tend to my pet." There was a slight irritation in her voice._

_The night breeze blew harder, sending chills to her body and making her hair messier. She gently bowed her head as a sign of acknowledgement before turning her back completely from him. _

_Taken aback, Roy watched the blonde woman strode towards the creature he had previously burned. She carefully knelt down and took the poor creature in her arms._

"_P-princess," Fuery concernedly said as Riza walked towards his horse and leapt on it. If it wasn't that dark one could actually see that she was mad. _

_And the reason was quite obvious for Feury._

"_There's nothing to worry about. I can go back to the palace all by myself," She clearly announced. _

_She gave the prince one last look, as if he was a mere important person she knew. "If I were you, I would go to my subordinate and stop him from shrieking." She was obviously referring to Breda._

_She efficiently kicked her horse and without thinking twice, rode alone, finding her way back to the palace._

* * *

He was lost for words.

He had seen her an hour ago but it seemed like this was the first time he looked at her directly.

Sitting opposite him was a woman who possessed unwavering beauty.

Her skin was pale and unblemished; she wasn't wearing any make-up like other women whom Roy knew. She wore a very simple white gown that lacked the different kinds of embroideries and other confetti that give an extravagant appearance to the beholder.

But the most observable thing that caught his eye was her hair.

The golden half-wet tresses lay gracefully beneath her shoulders, making him gaze at her longer than he would have liked.

He gripped his goblet and leisurely sipped the wine, enjoying the warmth that it gave his system.

"Aherm," Bradley interrupted, sending Roy back to reality. "Princess Riza welcome to the kingdom of Armestris." He raised his cup of red wine, inviting a toast. However, no one seemed to pay attention to him. He decided to just continue his speech. This was his idea after all.

"So, How did you find this place?"

"Good," she plainly stated, maneuvering her knife on the beef.

"Splendid," Bradley remarked. "And how's the relationship going on between you and your majesty, milady?"

"Was there any, in the first place?" She nonchalantly replied and took a bite from the meat she sliced.

"I believe that the question is inappropriate at the moment," Roy blurted, emphasizing his authority, "Since it is the Princess' first night here in Armestris."

A servant silently approached and refilled his empty glass, noting that the prince hadn't touched any of his food.

"Forgive me." The old man immediately made an apology.

"And it will also be the last." Riza silently confirmed.

"I beg your pardon?" Bradley regarded the female quietly before Roy could speak.

"I decided to leave since my business here is done."

"May I remind you Princess, that your father has engaged you to be the Queen of Armestris?"

"The Prince did not reach my expectations." She frankly stated, eyes focused at the sliced beef on her fork, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

These made Roy uncomfortable. He returned his goblet back on the table. The statement awoke him from his sleepy condition. It was his first time to hear an insult from a woman directed to him. All women yearn for his attention; they were highly satisfied with his moves and the time that he gave them.

For the first time, the man named Frank Archer joined their conversation.

"Permission to speak," he inquired briefly, trying to hide the mirth from his voice. "I think that it's quite clear that Princess Elizabeth here doesn't want to marry Prince Roy," He straightforwardly looked at the elder. " And that the Prince has no intentions on getting involved with matrimony yet."

Bradley silently ceased his eating and gazed at the two concerned people on the table. It sure was inevitable. But judging by the empire's status and the Prince's charisma, one would consider that it was very odd for a princess from a not so wealthy realm to reject such a proposal.

"Perhaps you could give me plenty of time to decide," Roy said, cupping his chin thoughtfully. "I mean 'us'." He glanced at Riza who also seemed to stop the intake of her food.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Then postpone it."

"I will not."

"A month," He shifted his gaze at Bradley. "Give us a month."

"I just told you-"

"Don't worry, I'll send a word to your father about this."

"I said-" Her voice was getting louder.

"Your father may be glad as well." He continued to cut her off and looked at her intently.

She paused, holding her breath and digesting the words that he had spoken.

He didn't know how she would react but he could sense that it had influenced her decision, judging by the fact that she stopped her protests.

He smirked triumphantly, played with the knife and tasted his meal for the first time. He had just said the right words to persuade her.

That was what they wanted from the very beginning. He could have dismissed the topic of getting a queen if he had not argued back and had not asked for plenty of time to decide. But the woman's attitude impressed him in a sort of manner that he wanted her to stay a little longer.

After all, Armestris would benefit from this.

She exhaled deeply, letting go of the knife and fork that she was holding and dragged herself up. "Excuse me." She turned her back, leaving an unfinished meal and hastily exited from her welcoming banquet that had just began a few minutes ago.

And there was peace after the verbal battle. No one spoke for a moment.

"Well, that's it." Roy drunk his last wine in one full gulp before he too stood up, ready to leave. Now he could rest.

"You made a brilliant decision, your highness." Archer raised his own glass; a smile was playing on his lips.

"Very well indeed for the future of Armestris," Bradley added in a tone much like Archer's. "Thus we shall hold a feast and invite the whole royal court, the dukes, duchess, the important people of Armestris to officially welcome her."

"Do what must be done," he commended, thinking of nothing but to have some peaceful nap and forget the events that had happened so fast. He finally thought that it would be better if Maes was there.

His subordinates ushered behind him as he turned towards the corridors of the palace. The night ended at last. But not for others.

"How's Breda?"

"Uh, probably he's still in the state of shock, confusion and comatose," Havoc answered carelessly.

"Your majesty," He spoke softly in a serious tone. "I've got news from the outside."

Roy, without stopping, glanced at the man for a second. Rest day was over. He had to condition himself for the business that he had to work on tomorrow.

* * *

Riza marched back in her room and closed the door quietly. She didn't turn on the lights; she always preferred her room to be dim at night. Sloppily, she removed her stilettos and walked barefooted on the carpet covering the floor, letting herself sit on the soft material. She reached for her left foot, massaging it gently to soothe the ache it obtained from the heels.

A sudden knock at the other door of the room interrupted the stillness of the place.

"Come in." She uninterestedly noted.

"Your highness, you're back," It was Cain Fuery, peeping at the entrance. "Black Hayate's already sleeping."

She gracefully stood on her feet and entered the door that Fuery knocked on. She entered the area's living room, scanning every part of the room until she saw her dog that was sleeping comfortably under the soft blankets.

She knelt beside the creature but not close enough to wake him up.

"The burns are just partial. I already put some medicine and ointments on him." the man reassuringly informed her.

She sighed peacefully, "Good job."

The next thing she did was to stroll towards the door leading to the porch and tugged the knob to unlock it, allowing the icy gust of wind to enter the vicinity and the curtains to flutter.

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, okay uh… What we're leaving!" Fuery adjusted his glasses, shocked. "Aah...w-what I mean is… but my Princess! I thought…" He prohibited himself from saying another word.

Riza stepped outside. The cold marble floor touched her naked feet. She looked at the vast image that was in front of her - Armestris. She tucked her hair behind her ear, her face concealed all what she had in mind.

As expected, Roy Mustang has no apprehension of what others might think of his decision. He was making use of his full control.

He made a point to know the woman he has to wed before acknowledging her as his rightful queen, unlike the other princes who choose their wives based on their faces and take as many concubines as far as their authority can be used.

Lest she forget that he was known for courting several princesses and has no intention to marry any of them.

"Your highness," her subordinate pleaded. "Please try this time." He was trembling. Not that he was scared of her, but the icy wind was making him freeze.

She inhaled, exhaled and turned to him. "I don't care if my marriage is just arranged or is just a political affair; I don't even care if my prince is powerful or not."

The memory from the previous banquet was comprehensibly encrypted in her mind. And the authority of the highest man made her want to leave as soon as possible. He could do whatever he wanted with anyone but not with her.

And he had the guts to shake her from her cool demeanor, not like the way she easily gets rid of her suitors in one wave.

"But you still don't known His majesty that much… and the king is waiting." Fuery objected, rubbing his palms together. "And Black Hayate's not in a good shape to travel," He trailed off.

She left her gaze at him and then observed the land that was covered with slight fog.

"My father knew him when he was young. He knew that the prince also knows flame alchemy… But that doesn't mean that he is the right one."

Being the only child of a king who already had a weak body, Riza's decision was precedence. Her father permitted her to select her own betrothed but soon decided to send her to Armestris, to where she was at the very moment. It was the safest, her father told her.

She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. Wasn't it a man's liability of finding his queen?

She rubbed her temples. The matter was indeed, very maddening.

It doesn't mean that if she stayed it would already proceed to the ritual of matrimony. The allotted time was for making the right conclusion and a trial for the both of them. That's it. Period.

And of course, she wasn't the type of woman whom he could play in the palm of his hands.

"I'm going to sleep." She breathed out, signaling Fuery to leave the room.

This was the best that she could do.

_~tsuzuku_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think about the story so I can improve it.


End file.
